barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Boy and His Three Goats
The Boy and His Three Goats is an original Barney story that appeared in "The Alphabet Zoo". Story Once there was a boy who had three goats. Every morning he would take the goats to the pasture to play and every evening, he would take them to sleep at the barn. But one evening, the goats jumped the fence into the garden and began to eat the vegetables. The boy tried to get them out of the garden. He pulled on them with the rope, he clapped his hands, he called their names. But the goats wouldn’t even look up. So the boy sat down and started to cry. And at that very moment, a little rabbit came hopping by. “Boy, why are you crying?” “Well, I’m crying because I can’t get my goats out of the garden.” “Ah! That’s easy! I’ll do it.” So the little rabbit hopped into the garden. He waved his floppy ears and twitched his little cottontail but the goats wouldn’t even look up. So the rabbit sat down next to the boy and he started to cry. And at that very moment, a fox came running through the pasture. “Rabbit, why are you crying?” “Well, I’m crying because the boy is crying and the boy is crying cause he can’t get his goats out of the garden.” “Oh, that’s easy. I’ll do it.” So the fox ran into the garden and she flashed her bushy tail. But the goats wouldn’t even look up. So the fox sat down and she started to cry. And at that very moment, a wolf came walking down the road. “Fox, why are you crying?” “Well, I’m crying because the rabbit’s crying and the rabbit’s crying because the boy is crying and the boy is crying because he can’t get his goats out of the garden.” “That’s easy! I’ll do it. Been looking for someone to scare all day.” So the wolf sneaked into the garden and he jumped out of the goats and he made faces at the goats. He even huffed and puffed. But the goats wouldn’t even look up. So the wolf sat down and he started to cry. And at that very moment, a little bumblebee came buzzing up. And she said, “Wolf, why are you crying?” “Well, I’m crying because the fox is crying and the fox is crying because the rabbit’s crying and the rabbit’s crying because the boy is crying and the boy is crying because he can’t get his goats out of the garden.” “That’s easy. I’ll do it.” And everybody stopped crying. A little bumblebee was going to get those goats out of the garden?!? Well, she buzzed into the garden and she buzzed around those goats and she landed on the nose of the very biggest one. And you know what that bumblebee did? She began to dance a little dance. And the goat began to laugh a little bit until he saw what was making him laugh. A BEE! He jumped into the air and the goats ran out of the garden, one, two, three! The little bumblebee buzzed away. The wolf walked back down the road. The fox ran back through the pasture. The rabbit hopped into the garden. And the boy took the goats back to the barn. Category:Barney Stories Category:Stories Category:Original Barney Stories Category:1993